Kein Zurück!
by kusari-de
Summary: Schon lange auf der Welt, aber das erste Mal in einem richtigen Clan. Nur widerwillig geht Martha mit ihren neuen, gesetzestreuen Schwestern nach Italien um sich den Volturi als neues Mitglied des Zirkels vorzustellen. Doch dieser Besuch hinterlässt nicht nur bei ihr einen bleibenden Eindruck. [CaiusXOC, IC so gut es geht]
1. Erste Begegnung (Prolog)

_Kurze Information zu Beginn:_

Ich habe die Geschichte noch nicht vollständig beendet. Zwar bin ich schon beim 8. Kapitel, doch nach (gefühltem) 100x Korrekturlesen, bin ich mir darüber klar geworden, dass einige Dinge zu schnell passiert sind. Deswegen kann es teils etwas dauern.  
In diesem Kapitel passiert noch nicht viel, doch im nächsten geht es dann mit der eigentlichen Handlung los.  
Sollten Fragen auftauchen, Charaktere zu farblos oder nicht in-character sein - Mail

Disclaimer:_ Sämtliche Twilight-Figuren, und alles was dazu gehört, ist aus Stephanie Meyers Feder. Mir gehören lediglich die Storyline dieser Geschichte, sowie die OCs (Martha, Eva, Sofie, Amelie und einige andere)_

* * *

**Kein Zurück! (No Way Out!)**

**Erste Begegnung – Prolog**

_Italien 1964_

Zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen rennt Martha in Richtung Italien. Vor knapp einem halben Jahr hat sie Eva und Sofie kennen und als Schwestern lieben gelernt. Nun hat sie sich offiziell ihrem Clan angeschlossen. Eva ist die Anführerin, auch wenn sie alles zusammen besprechen und entscheiden hat sie doch das letzte Wort. Außerdem hält sie sich strikt an die Regeln und unterhält ein gepflegtes Verhältnis zu Aro. Sie sind keine Freunde, aber dennoch wissen sie einander zu schätzen und seien die Gründe noch so eigennützig. Die drei Schwestern befinden sich derzeit auf ihrem Weg nach Volterra um Martha als offizielles Mitglied vorzustellen. Obwohl sie mit 1482 Jahren die Älteste der Gruppe ist, war sie noch nie bei den Volturi zu Gast. Hin und wieder ist sie mit Vampiren umher gezogen, doch irgendwann trennten sich die Wege auch wieder. Evas Zirkel fand sie zufällig bei der Jagd, doch anstatt futterneidig aufeinander loszugehen, jagten sie zusammen weiter in ihrem gemeinsamen Geburtsland Deutschland.  
Als die Sonne langsam hinter den Wolken versiegt, erreichen die Freundinnen das kleine, beschauliche Städtchen Volterra. Dank ihrer vorherigen Jagd können sie nun relativ gelassen durch die Straßen laufen. Einzig Sofie hat mit ihrem, für Vampire, recht zarten Alter von 78 Jahren noch ein paar Probleme mit der Selbstkontrolle. Es dauert nicht lange bis sie den Glockenturm erreichen und durch den Seiteneingang hinein gelangen. Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später stehen schon zwei Wachen mit hellgrauen Mänteln vor ihnen. „Was führt euch hierher?", fragt der Größere der beiden. Eva tritt vor und lächelt die beiden freundlich an. „Mein Name ist Eva und ich möchte Aro meine neue Schwester vorstellen." Die beiden Wachen sehen sich kurz an ehe der Kleinere durch einen der schmalen Gänge verschwindet. „Bitte folgt mir!", meint der Hüne und führt die Deutschen in eine Art Aufenthaltsraum. Dort angekommen dreht er sich um, „Bitte wartet hier!" – „Natürlich", antwortet Eva. Während er den Raum wieder verlässt, sehen sich Sofie und Martha etwas um. Beeindruckt fährt Martha über die kunstvoll verzierte Inschrift an einer Statue aus Stein mit der Anderen streicht sie sich eine Strähne ihres braun-blonden Haares hinters Ohr. Schritte lassen die drei Vampirinnen umfahren. Santiago erscheint an einer der beiden Türen. „Folgt mir! Die Meister sind nun bereit euch in Empfang zu nehmen."  
Der Thronsaal ist weniger prunkvoll als Martha erwartet hatte. Aro erhebt sich von seinem Platz und geht zu den Neuankömmlingen. „Eva, welch angenehmer Besuch und ich sehe ein neues Gesicht in deinen Reihen." Er steht nun vor Eva und blickt neugierig zu der unbekannten Vampirin. „Aro, darf ich vorstellen, meine Schwester Martha. Sie gehört ab sofort zu meinem Clan", die schwarzhaarige Anführerin winkt ihre neue Schwester zu sich. „Freut mich", sagt Martha in ihrer gewohnt ruhigen Art und tritt nach vorne. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", Aro hält ihr seine Hand entgegen, „darf ich?" Es war keinesfalls eine Frage, der auffordernde Unterton wäre selbst für die weniger empfindlichen Ohren eines Menschen deutlich herauszuhören. Martha legt ihre Hand in seine, sie hat zwar die Volturi noch nie persönlich getroffen, dennoch weiß sie wie viele andere auch über einige Mitglieder und deren Fähigkeiten Bescheid. Nach kurzer Zeit lässt Aro ihre Hand wieder los. „Interessant, ein Vampir der ersten Stunde unseres Regiments." Dann wendet er sich kurz zu seinen Brüdern und signalisiert diesen, dass sie genau wie die beiden Anderen keine Gabe besitzt.  
Als der Schwarzhaarige sich wieder an Eva wendet, nutzt Martha die Gelegenheit um die beiden, bisher ruhigen, anderen Meister zu beobachten. Markus betrachtet die Szene mit geringer Aufmerksamkeit. Hin und wieder huscht sein Blick von einer zur Anderen um die Bindungen untereinander, aber auch zu Aro zu untersuchen. Caius starrt zu den drei Besuchern und beobachtet jede noch so kleine Bewegung, als würde er darauf warten, dass eine von ihnen einen Fehler macht. Plötzlich treffen sich die Blicke der beiden und ein seltsames Gefühl macht sich in Martha breit, als ob sie ganz automatisch von ihm angezogen wird. Doch auch er scheint irgendetwas zu spüren; verwirrt legt er die Stirn in Falten und neigt den Kopf etwas, sonst bleibt er jedoch still. In diesem Moment scheint wieder etwas Leben in Markus zu erwachen. Er wendet seinen Blick zu Caius und seufzt lautlos. Nun ist der Moment gekommen, vor dem er seine Brüder bereits vor über zwei Millennien gewarnt hatte.  
Martha richtet ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder an ihre Schwestern und Aro. Dennoch spürt sie weiterhin seinen intensiven Blick auf ihr haften. „Nun denn, vielen Dank für euren Besuch, doch nun muss ich euch leider bitten zu gehen." Die deutschen Vampire sehen sich an, auch sie hören bereits die Menschen die sich auf direktem Wege in den Thronsaal befinden. „Wir haben zu danken, Aro!" Mit diesen Worten verbeugen sich die Frauen respektvoll und begeben sich in Richtung der Flügeltüren, an denen noch immer Santiago steht, um sie nach draußen zu eskortieren. „Wir freuen uns auf euren nächsten Besuch, meine Freunde", ruft ihnen Aro in einem erheiterten Ton zu. Nicht einmal zwei Minuten nachdem Eva und ihr Clan das Schloss verlassen haben, erreicht Heidi mit ihrem neusten Fang den Thronsaal.  
Als der letzte Mensch tot zu Boden fällt und sich die niederen Wachen um die Beseitigung der Überreste kümmern, schreitet Caius zu einer der unauffälligeren Türen im hinteren Teil des Saals. Athenodora, Sulpicia, Corin und einige Wachen sind an seiner Seite, um die Ehefrauen sicher in den Turm zurück zu geleiten. Nachdenklich betrachtet Aro dieses Szenario, ehe er sich an Markus wendet. „Bruder, was denkst du darüber?" Wortlos hält ihm der Angesprochene seine Hand entgegen, doch der ernste Blick des Älteren lässt Aro nur noch nachdenklicher werden. Wenn es um seine Brüder geht, muss er besonders vorsichtig agieren, denn auf ihnen baut sein gesamter Clan auf. In einer fließenden Bewegung greift er nach der dargebotenen Hand und durchforstet fasziniert die Gedanken seines Bruders in den letzten Minuten. Schließlich lässt er seine Hände sinken und scheint langsam wieder in die Realität zurück zu kehren. „Ich hatte euch beide vor langer Zeit vor diesem Augenblick gewarnt, Aro!", erinnert Markus den Schwarzhaarigen mit ungewohnter Härte in seiner Stimme. „Bist du dir sicher?", übergeht Aro die Aussage seines Bruders. Ein Nicken genügt und der eigentliche Anführer der Volturi faltet nachdenklich die Hände auf seinem Schoß. „Dann sieht es wohl so aus, als hätte unser Bruder seine wahre Gefährtin gefunden." Seine Stimme ist so leise, dass ihn nur Markus verstehen kann. In Gedanken wägt er bereits das Für und Wider dieser neuen Situation ab. „Sind die beiden sich der Verbindung bewusst?", hakt Aro weiter nach. Sein Bruder macht eine Bewegung, die weder ‚Nein' noch ‚Ja' bedeutet. „Das wird uns nur die Zeit zeigen können", damit lässt Markus seine Gedanken kreisen und Aro seine perfiden Pläne und mögliche Szenarien ausmalen. Nach all der Zeit an seiner Seite weiß Markus, dass, was auch immer Aro im Sinn hat, er es auch bekommt. Egal wie lange es im Endeffekt dauern mag, doch Zeit spielt in ihren Leben schon lange keine Rolle mehr.  
„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?" Sofie und Martha stehen auf einem Berg außerhalb der Stadt. Der Blick der beiden schweift von den kleinen Häuserblocks bis hin zu dem Glockenturm, den sie vor einigen Minuten erst verlassen hatten. Gedankenverloren starrt die Ältere auf das Gemäuer. „Ja, wunderschön", antwortet sie vollkommen vertieft in die Geschehnisse und Eindrücke die sich den Tag über in ihrem Gedächtnis gesammelt hatten. Besonders jener Moment im Thronsaal geht durch ihren Kopf und lässt sie an ihrem Verstand zweifeln. Doch sie will ihre Schwestern nicht unnötig belasten, womöglich war es nur ein kurzer Augenblick in ihrem unsterblichen Leben, der sie ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, dem man jedoch keine größere Beachtung schenken sollte. „Na ihr beiden Hübschen. Genießt ihr die Aussicht?" Eva stellt sich zwischen ihre Schwestern und legt jeweils einen Arm um deren Schultern. Für einen kurzen Moment verweilen die Drei noch an dieser Stelle bis sich Sofie aus der Umarmung löst. Schelmisch grinsend geht sie ein paar Schritte rückwärts. „Also, wer als Erster wieder zu Hause ist hat gewonnen." Ihre Schwestern drehen sich skeptisch zu ihr um, sie hat wirklich ein Händchen dafür ruhige Momente zu zerstören. „Auf drei", beginnt die Jüngste, „Drei!" Damit rennt sie los und eröffnet das inoffizielle Wettrennen.  
Stirnrunzelnd sehen sich Eva und Martha an. „Glaubt sie wirklich sie hat eine Chance?", fragt die Anführerin mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Es sieht ganz danach aus. Sollen wir ihr den Vorsprung gönnen?", entgegnet ihr Martha mit einem Schmunzeln. „Ich denke sie sollte sich noch ein wenig in Sicherheit wiegen." Beide werfen noch einen kurzen Blick auf Volterra, ehe Eva grinsend die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Martha folgt ihr eine Sekunde später. Sofie wieder einzuholen wird für sie kein Problem darstellen, doch mit Eva kann sie es bei weitem nicht aufnehmen. Die Drei haben sich nicht der physischen Fähigkeiten wegen zusammen geschlossen, sondern aus dem Grund, dass sie sehr gut miteinander auskommen. Doch so ähnlich sie sich auch sind, oftmals gehen die Charakterzüge doch in eine andere Richtung.  
An der schweizerischen Grenze haben Eva und Martha ihre voreilige Schwester eingeholt und einige Zeit später erreichen sie ihre Heimat. Die letzten Monate waren sie im bayrischen Land unterwegs, weswegen sie nun weiter gen Westen ziehen und sich für die nächste Zeit im Moselgebiet niederlassen wollen. Ungeahnt, dass sie genau diese Ortswechsel Jahre später wieder nach Volterra führen werden.

* * *

_Würde mich über erste Eindrücke (gern auch per Mail), eventuelle Fehler oder Verbesserungsvorschläge freuen._

_Man liest sich ..._  
_lg kusari-de_


	2. Wiedersehen

_Disclaimer:__ Sämtliche Twilight-Figuren, und alles was dazu gehört, ist aus Stephanie Meyers Feder. Mir gehören lediglich die Storyline dieser Geschichte, sowie die OCs (Martha, Eva, Sofie, Amelie und einige andere)_

* * *

**Kein Zurück! (No Way Out!)**

**Wiedersehen**

_Italien 2014_

„Muss das wirklich sein?", nörgelt die brünette Vampirin und sieht flehend zu ihren Schwestern. „Ja, meine liebe Amelie das muss sein. Ich musste da auch durch", entgegnet ihr Martha grinsend. „Ach komm' schon", erwidert die Angesprochene erneut. „Hier ein Vorschlag, du bringst es ohne dich zu beschweren hinter dich und du bekommst", Sofie tippt sich nachdenklich an ihr Kinn und blickt gen Himmel, „ach mir fällt schon was ein", beendet sie ihren Satz. In dem Moment bemerkt Martha, dass sie sich auf dem gleichen Berg befinden wie damals. Wieder blickt sie hinunter auf Volterra. „Genau wie das letzte Mal", beginnt Eva die sich neben ihre Schwester stellt. „Ein halbes Jahrhundert ist es her. Unheimlich wie schnell Zeit vergehen kann." Für wenige Sekunden genießen die beiden diesen unbeschreiblichen Ausblick. Im Hintergrund können sie die hitzige Diskussion der beiden jüngsten Schwestern hören. Sofie und Amelie sind beide in etwa gleich alt und verstanden sich von Beginn an, da jedoch beide von hitzköpfiger Natur sind liegen sie sich oft in den Haaren. Doch sie können mittlerweile auch nicht mehr ohne einander. Ein schmales Lächeln bildet sich auf Marthas Gesicht. Sie ist mit einigen Vampiren umher gezogen, aber dieses Mal fühlt es sich nach einer richtigen Familie an.  
„Mit dem Unterschied", nimmt die Älteste die Konversation wieder auf, „dass wir uns dieses Mal beeilen müssen ins Schloss zu kommen, ehe die Sonne im Zenit steht." Nickend blickt Eva zu ihr herüber. „Wohl wahr!" Dann wendet sie sich zu den beiden Anderen, die sich gerade wieder in den Haaren liegen. Wortwörtlich hat sich Amelie, mit ihren 1,59m die Kleinste, auf dem Rücken ihrer Schwester fest geklammert während Sofie versucht diese wieder von sich herunter zu bekommen. „Wir müssen los!", erhebt Eva die Stimme und die beiden Streithähne lösen sich voneinander. Doch ehe sie den Anderen beiden folgen, gibt Sofie Amelie noch einen Seitenhieb und rennt lachend davon. Wut schnaubend, doch mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen folgt sie ihr.  
Rechtzeitig bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Platz erhellen, erreichen die Deutschen die Unterkunft des mächtigsten Vampirzirkels. Dieses Mal ist es Afton, der die Besucher zu seinen Meistern führt. Eva betritt den Raum als Erste, gefolgt von Sofie und Martha; Amelie bildet das Schlusslicht. Neugierig aber auch etwas nervös sieht sie sich um, während Aro höchsterfreut zu seiner langjährigen Bekanntschaft geht. „Eva, es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen", sein Blick schweift kurz über die drei Begleiterinnen, „und dein Clan wächst stetig." Sofies Blick ist genau wie beim letzten Besuch auf ihre Anführerin gerichtet. Sie wagt es nicht, sich weiter umzusehen. Auch Martha hält sich diesen Punkt betreffend zurück. Zu bewusst ist sie sich des Gefühls, das sie das letzte Mal übermannt hat und auch jetzt fällt es ihr unheimlich schwer ruhig zu bleiben.  
Amelie tritt nach vorne neben ihre Schwester. „Mein Name ist Amelie, 123 Jahre alt und seit einem Jahr Mitglied dieses Zirkels", stellt sie sich dem Volturi-Meister vor. Dafür erntet sie einen kurzen missbilligenden Blick seitens Eva, denn zumindest vor Anderen sollten sie die Strukturen innerhalb eines Zirkels wahren. Auch dieses Mal liest Aro die Gedanken des Neuzugang und erneut hat dieses Mitglied keine Gabe. Er wendet sich um und blickt auf seinem Weg zurück zu seinem Thron zu seinen Brüdern. „Ich danke euch für euren Besuch, doch derzeit könnt ihr uns leider noch nicht verlassen", beginnt Aro. Die deutschen Vampire wissen, dass es ihnen aufgrund des Tageslichts im Moment nicht erlaubt ist, das Schloss zu verlassen. „Wir würden uns freuen, euch für ein paar Tage als Gäste beherbergen zu dürfen", führt er fort. Bei diesen Worten sind alle Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet. Selbst Sofie sieht auf und blickt verwirrt zu dem Mann auf dem mittleren Thron. Eva sieht jede einzelne ihrer Schwestern an. „Ich danke dir für dein Angebot und sehr gerne nehmen wir dieses auch an", antwortet ihm die Anführerin schließlich.  
Erfreut erhebt sich Aro erneut aus seinem Thron und klatscht in die Hände. „Wundervoll!" Er geht die Stufen hinab und sieht zu den Zwillingen, die an der Wand zu seiner rechten stehen. „Alec, wärst du so freundlich und würdest unsere Gäste in ihr Quartier geleiten?" Mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen sieht Aro zu dem brünetten Jungen, der sich auf diese Aussage hin unterwürfig verbeugt. „Sehr gerne Meister!" Mit diesen Worten begibt er sich neben seinen Meister um seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen. „Fühlt euch doch bitte wie zu Hause", meint Aro und richtet sich damit wieder an Eva und ihre Schwestern. „Vielen Dank!", antworten sie fast uni sono und verbeugen sich respektvoll. Alec öffnet die große Tür und bedeutet den Deutschen ihm zu folgen. Dieser Bitte kommen die Frauen auch direkt nach, einzig Martha wagt noch einen kurzen Blick durch den Raum und wieder bleibt sie an den roten Iriden des blonden Meisters hängen. Dieser starrt ungeniert zurück, lässt dabei jedoch keine Emotionen zu. Nur schwer kann sich die Vampirin lösen und hofft, dass niemand der Anwesenden etwas davon bemerkt hat. Schnell verlässt sie mit ihren Schwestern den Raum und folgt dem Jungen zu ihrer Unterkunft für die kommenden Tage. Sie ist sich bewusst, dass die nächste Zeit schwierig werden wird. Während sich die Tür hinter ihnen wieder schließt, bildet sich auf Aros Gesicht ein schmales Grinsen, das seinen Brüdern jedoch verborgen bleibt.  
„Welch netter Zirkel, meint ihr nicht?" Der schwarzhaarige Meister wendet sich um zu den beiden Anderen. Doch statt zu seinem Thron zurück zu gehen, begibt er sich zu dem Tisch an dem er vor einigen Stunden zu lesen begonnen hatte. „Bruder, was bezweckst du mit deinem Handeln?", meldet sich nun Caius zu Wort. Der Angesprochene seufzt theatralisch. „Caius, bitte. Ich bezwecke nichts mit der Einladung." Er blättert ein wenig in dem Buch, bis er ,so scheint es zumindest, die richtige Seite gefunden hat. „Derzeit können sie das Schloss nicht verlassen und es ist einige Zeit her, dass wir das letzte Mal Gäste beherbergen durften", damit endet Aro seine Erklärung und erntet dafür ein ablehnendes Schnauben seitens Caius. Lediglich Markus hat zumindest im Ansatz eine Ahnung, was Aro mit seinem Tun zu bestreben versucht. Die Gedankengänge seines Bruders zu verstehen, wird ihm allerdings wohl niemals gelingen.  
„So, wir sind also bei den Volturi", startet Amelie nachdem sie endlich allein in ihrer Unterkunft sind. „Was machen wir also?" Ein schelmisches Grinsen schleicht sich auf Sofies Gesicht. „Also ich hätte da schon so eine Idee", murmelt sie vielsagend. „Oh warum habe ich nur die Vermutung, dass das nicht gut ausgehen wird!" Theatralisch seufzt Martha auf und schüttelt den Kopf, ein schmales Grinsen auf ihren Lippen kann sie jedoch nicht vermeiden. Derjenige, der Sofie verwandelt hat war entweder nicht der Klügste oder aber einfach nur verrückt genug einer 16-Jährigen ewiges Leben zu schenken. „So etwas würde mir niemals in den Sinn kommen", neckt Sofie weiter. Amelie kichert belustigt. „Nein natürlich nicht!", erwidert Martha in einem ironischen Unterton, „Soll ich dich mal an den Vorfall auf dieser Schülerfeier vor ein paar Jahren erinnern?" – „Oder an deinen kleinen Ausraster auf dem Maskenball?", mischt sich nun auch Eva ein, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann doch eher der Räumlichkeit widmet. Der Raum ist prunkvoll und spärlich zugleich eingerichtet. Spärlich, da wirklich nur das Nötigste an Möbeln vorhanden ist. Das bedeutet kein Bett, sehr wohl jedoch ein kleines Badezimmer, denn auch Vampire folgen einem gewissen Schönheitsideal. Prunkvoll aufgrund der Auswahl der Stoffe und des Materials. Sämtliches Mobiliar ist aus Echtholz und kunstvoll verziert, die Vorhänge, der Couchbezug und die einzelnen Deckchen sind aus edelsten Stoffen gefertigt. Dominierende Farben sind eindeutig rot und grau.  
„Nein jetzt im Ernst, was sollen wir machen?", hakt nun Amelie nach. „Ich würde gerne die Bibliothek besuchen von der Alec erzählte", meldet sich Martha nun zu Wort. Gähnend sieht Sofie zu der Sprechenden. „Du bist so langweilig!" Die Angesprochene schüttelt lachend den Kopf. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Schwesterchen!" Amelie legt einen Arm und die Schultern ihrer jüngsten Schwester. „Ich schließe mich Sofie an, was auch immer es ist." – „Nun gut", erhebt Eva das Wort, „Martha du gehst in die Bibliothek und ich bleibe bei unseren Nesthäkchen." Sie wirft ihrer ältesten Schwester einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Aufpassen, dass sie sich benehmen und keine unnötigen Provokationen anfangen", damit endet die Schwarzhaarige und die Schwestern umarmen sich, so wie sie es häufiger tun. Martha verlässt kurz darauf das Zimmer und begegnet direkt den beiden Wachen, die laut Alec für sie und ihre Schwestern zuständig sind. Freundlich bittet sie einen von ihnen, sie zu der Bibliothek zu führen und nicht einmal eine Minute später steht sie schon in besagtem Raum.


	3. Bibliothek

_Disclaimer:__ Sämtliche Twilight-Figuren, und alles was dazu gehört, ist aus Stephanie Meyers Feder. Mir gehören lediglich die Storyline dieser Geschichte, sowie die OCs (Martha, Eva, Sofie, Amelie und einige andere)_

Kein Zurück! (No Way Out!)

Bibliothek

Beeindruckt lässt sie ihren Blick über die deckenhohen Regale schweifen, jedes ist mit einer Leiter versehen um auch an die obersten Fächer zu gelangen. Langsam läuft Martha die Bahnen ab während die Wache an der Tür wartet. Es dauert einige Minuten um sich einen groben Überblick zu verschaffen, in welchen Regalen welche Themengebiete behandelt werden. Doch im Gegensatz zu normalen Bibliotheken findet man hier keine Liebesschriften, Dramen oder Kriminalromane. Den größten Anteil machen wohl historische Niederschriften aus, dicht gefolgt von industriellen Texten. Die Volturi mögen zwar auf altertümliche Weise leben, dennoch müssen sie sich den technischen Fortschritt stets vor Augen halten. Die Menschheit ist keine niedere Rasse mehr, die einzig als Nahrungsquelle dient. Sie haben sich zu einer hochqualifizierten Spezies entwickelt, die den Vampiren gefährlich werden könnte, sollten sie jemals von der Existenz dieser Rasse erfahren. Demzufolge ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass hier ebenfalls Vampirromane zu finden sind. Schließlich können sie auf diese Art und Weise heraus finden, ob ihre Lügen immer noch weit verbreiteter Volksglaube sind. Gerade hat sich Martha für eine leicht verwitterte Schriftrolle aus dem antiken Griechenland entschieden, als die Tür zur Bibliothek geöffnet wird. Erschrocken, da sie nicht einmal Schritte gehört hatte, blickt sie auf.  
Dicht gefolgt von zwei Wachen durchstreift Caius den Raum, er steuert direkt eine Tür im hinteren Teil an, vor der sich eine Wache positioniert hat. Direkt nach seinem Eintreten hat er schon gemerkt, dass sich einer ihrer Besucher in der Bibliothek aufhält. Sein Gehör und Geruchssinn ist geschult und die abgestellte Wache an der Tür hat dies nur bestätigt. Während er sich nun auf den Weg zu dem geheimen Abschnitt, der ausschließlich für ihn und seine beiden Brüder zugänglich ist, macht, bemerkt er Martha zwischen den Gängen. Sein Blick gleitet unmittelbar zu ihr und auch sie sieht ihn an, wenn auch etwas erschrocken. Er kann sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum er sich so von dieser Nomadin angezogen fühlt. Sie ist nichts, nur ein Gast, hat keine Gabe und dennoch verspürt er den Drang in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Erbärmlich, denkt er verärgert und wendet seinen Blick nun wieder zur Tür. Dort angekommen bedeutet er den Wachen zu warten, während er den Raum betritt. Nur kurze Zeit später verlässt er diesen wieder mit einigen Schriftstücken in den Händen. Diese breitet er auf einem der riesigen Tische im Eingangsbereich aus und studiert die Texte. Er weiß, dass keiner der beiden Untergebenen sich wagen würde einen Blick auf die geheimen Akten zu werfen. Andernfalls wären sie die längste Zeit ihres Lebens ein Vampir gewesen.  
Kurz schüttelt Martha ihren Kopf um wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können. Als Caius in dem Raum verschwunden ist, den sie bis dahin noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, richtet sie ihren Blick auf das Pergament in ihren Händen. Vorsichtig streicht sie das Papier glatt, stets darauf bedacht es nicht zu beschädigen, und legt es auf einen kleinen Tisch im Gang. Nur für einen kurzen Moment sieht sie wieder auf als der blonde Meister wieder die Bibliothek betritt und seine volle Aufmerksamkeit den Dokumenten auf dem Tisch widmet. Auch dieses Mal hat sie ihn nicht kommen hören, lediglich das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür hatte sie aufblicken lassen. Erleichtert sich für den Tisch im Gang entschieden zu haben, beginnt sie die Schriften vor sich zu lesen.  
Es vergehen einige Stunden in denen Martha voller Begeisterung in den Schriften vor sich versunken ist. Nachdem sie nun auch den letzten Absatz gelesen hat, rollt sie die Schriftrolle wieder zusammen und legt sie zurück auf ihren Platz. Verwundert stellt sie fest, dass sie alleine im Raum ist, abgesehen von den beiden Wachposten an den Türen. Zum dritten Mal für diesen Tag konnte sie keine seiner Bewegungen hören. Schulterzuckend begibt sie sich in einen anderen Teil der Bibliothek. Amüsiert streichen ihre Finger über die Buchrücken der Vampirromane, ehe sie sich für eines der Bücher entscheidet. Es ist nicht besonders dick und umfasst gerade mal 586 Seiten, doch die Darstellung ihrer Spezies amüsiert sie. Immer wieder muss sie leise kichern und einmal sogar herzhaft lachen. Für sie ist es eine groteske Vorstellung eine Liebesbeziehung mit einem Sterblichen anzufangen. Sie müsste sich viel zu sehr kontrollieren und außerdem aufpassen, dass sie in der menschlichen Gesellschaft nicht auffällt. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es verboten ist. „In der Sonne verbrennen?" Ein weiteres amüsiertes Kichern verlässt ihre Kehle, als sie liest, wie der Vampir seiner menschlichen Freundin die Vor- und Nachteile seines Daseins erklärt. „Die Menschen waren schon immer sehr leichtgläubig", ertönt plötzlich eine dunkle, monotone Stimme. Verwirrt und auch ein wenig erschrocken über ihre Unachtsamkeit sieht sie auf. Am Ende des Ganges steht Caius und sieht die Vampirin durchdringend an. „Sie sind eben nur Menschen; zu jung", entgegnet ihm Martha möglichst ruhig, doch sie kann ihre Nervosität und Unsicherheit nicht vollkommen verbergen. Mit langen Schritten geht der Volturi Meister auf sie zu. Die Augen permanent auf sie gerichtet. Nun ist sich Martha klar warum sie seine Bewegung nie mitbekommen hat. Seine Art und Weise sich zu bewegen ist sehr elegant und leicht; es wirkt beinahe so als würde er schweben. Neben ihr kommt er zum Stehen und nimmt ihr das Buch aus den Händen. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue betrachtet er das Werk und überfliegt die Seite, die sie soeben gelesen hatte. „In der Tat!", meint er nachdenklich auf ihre Aussage hin, ehe er ihr das Buch wieder hinhält. „Das ist eines der neueren", er macht eine ausladende Handbewegung und fährt herablassend fort, „nennen wir es mal Werke." Caius begibt sich zu einem der Regale und nimmt mit einem geübten Handgriff ein alt-aussehendes Buch heraus. Die Hülle, die zum Schutz dienen soll, wirkt etwas porös doch die orange-gelbliche Färbung scheint beabsichtigt. Titel und Autor sind deutlich in roten Buchstaben aufgedruckt. Es wurde keine Tinte für irgendwelche Grafiken oder sonstige Aufdrucke verwendet. „Dies ist eines der wenigen Bücher, das zumindest unserer Natur näher kommt, obgleich es auch mit einigen unserer Lügen bestickt ist", beginnt er erneut. Ein sadistisches Schmunzeln ziert sein Gesicht als er mit seinen Fingern behutsam über den Buchrücken fährt. Wortlos legt er das Buch vor Martha auf den Tisch, für einen kurzen Augenblick sieht er noch in ihre Augen, ehe er den Raum innerhalb von Sekunden verlässt. Zurück bleibt eine mehr als nur verwirrte Martha, die noch immer auf den Platz starrt auf dem der Meister zuvor noch gestanden hat. Um ihre Gedanken wieder zu ordnen schüttelt sie kurz ihren Kopf und blickt auf das Buch, das er ihr mehr oder minder empfohlen hat. Automatisch schließt sie das Buch in ihren Händen und legt es beiseite. Betont behutsam nimmt sie das Werk mit dem Titel „Dracula" und beginnt zu lesen. In einem kann sie Caius zustimmen, dieses Buch kommt ihrer wahren Natur wirklich nahe. Sie kennt keinen Vampir, der ohne eigenen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen, einen Menschen verschonen würde. Manche Szenen sind dafür allerdings wieder entweder mit Lügen übersehen, wie beispielsweise die Gefahr vor Sonne und Kruzifixen, oder eben absolut absurd. Doch der Schreibstil des Autors gefällt ihr und so liest sie dieses Buch komplett durch. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln stellt sie es anschließend wieder in das Regal, ehe sie zur Tür geht an der noch immer die Wache steht, die sie hierher geführt hatte. Nun befindet sie sich auf dem Weg zurück in ihre vorübergehende Unterkunft und ist schon gespannt zu hören, was ihre Schwestern unternommen hatten.  
Kaum hat Martha die Tür geöffnet, fallen ihr schon Sofie und Amelie in die Arme und bringen sie aus dem Gleichgewicht. Verdutzt blickt die Älteste zuerst auf die beiden Schwestern, die sie fest umklammert haben, und schließlich auf ihre Anführerin die in dem Sessel sitzt und herzhaft lacht. „Ich war mir bewusst, dass ich irgendetwas verpassen würde", Martha versucht sich aus dem Klammergriff der beiden zu lösen, jedoch vergeblich. „Aber könnte mit bitte einer erklären was hier los ist?" Amelie und Sofie lösen sich beide grinsend von ihrer Schwester und helfen ihr auf. „Tut mir Leid Schwesterchen", beginnt Sofie. Amelie hustet einmal gespielt „Lügnerin", wofür sie sich einen Seitenhieb von ihrer Schwester einfängt. „Also was ich sagen wollte", startet Sofie erneut „es tut mir … uns Leid. Wir haben dich nur einfach so doll lieb!" Eva wischt sich sinnbildlich die Lachtränen weg. „Martha dein Gesichtsausdruck ist unbezahlbar." Seufzend, aber dennoch lächelnd sieht die Angesprochene auf. „Gut ihr beiden, was wollt ihr?" Die Jüngsten tauschen einen kurzen Blick, der so viel heißen soll wie ‚Sind wir so einfach zu durchschauen?' Kurz räuspert sich Amelie und dirigiert Martha zur Couch. „Gut, also wir wollten dich fragen, ob du mit uns morgen Abend nach Pisa gehst." – „Du weißt schon, die Menschen ein bisschen aufmischen. In einem dieser Clubs", fährt Sofie begeistert fort. „Ach ich weiß nicht", murmelt Martha nachdenklich. „Es wäre wirklich mal ein bisschen Abwechslung", stimmt nun auch Eva mit ein. „Verräter!", erwidert die Angesprochene grinsend. Dann wird sie wieder ernst. „Eva, du weißt doch von unserer Vereinbarung was Menschen angeht." – „So etwas haben wir doch schon öfter gemacht. Wir wollen ja kein Massaker veranstalten, sondern lediglich ein bisschen Spaß haben", erstickt die Schwarzhaarige den Protest im Keim. Ergeben seufzt Martha auf. „Na schön. Ich bin dabei! Aber warum erst morgen Abend und nicht heute?" Synchron heben die beiden Jüngsten eine Augenbraue während Eva zu einem von Vorhängen verdunkelten Fenster geht. Sie hält einen Vorhang zur Seite und lässt das abendliche Sonnenlicht einfallen. „Du scheinst wohl in der Bibliothek die Zeit vergessen zu haben. Du warst den ganzen Tag dort!" Schockiert sieht Martha zu ihren Schwestern. „Und wir wollen uns auch noch ein wenig in dem Kasten hier umsehen", fährt Amelie fort, wofür sie einen missbilligenden Blick seitens Eva erhält. Doch der Neuzugang verdreht nur die Augen.  
„Wie dem auch sei, ich werde mich gleich noch mit Aro unterhalten", sagt die Anführerin und begibt sich zur Tür. Dort wendet sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit noch einmal an ihre Schwestern. „Sofie möchtest du nicht mitkommen?" Verwundert blickt die Angesprochene auf. „Gerne", stottert sie und verlässt gemeinsam mit ihrer Schwester das Zimmer. „Das kam unerwartet", meint Amelie nach kurzer Zeit. Dem kann Martha nur nickend zustimmen. Plötzlich klatscht sie in die Hände und sieht ihre Schwester auffordernd an. „So und was machen wir beide?" Kurz überlegt die Angesprochene und rennt zu ihrer kleinen Tasche, in der sie sämtliche Dinge sammelt, die ihre Opfer bei sich trugen und für sie interessant sein könnten. Grinsend dreht sie sich um und hält ihrer Schwester ein Kartenspiel entgegen. „Kanaster", flötet Amelie euphorisch und beginnt die Karten zu mischen. Diabolisch grinst ihr Martha entgegen. „Dieses Mal gewinne ich. Keine Gnade!" Amelie legt den Stapel auf den Tisch, nachdem sie die Karten verteilt hatte. „Hah! Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, aber mach dir keine zu großen Hoffnungen", wissend sieht sie ihre Schwester an „denn vergiss niemals wer dir das Spiel beigebracht hat." Martha winkt ab. „Du weißt doch, dass der Schüler den Lehrer immer überholt", stichelt sie weiter. „Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel!", entgegnet ihr Amelie schmunzelnd und dann beginnt das Spiel. 


	4. Aufgeflogen!

_Disclaimer:__ Sämtliche Twilight-Figuren, und alles was dazu gehört, ist aus Stephanie Meyers Feder. Mir gehören lediglich die Storyline dieser Geschichte, sowie die OCs (Martha, Eva, Sofie, Amelie und einige andere)_

Kein Zurück! (No Way Out!)

Aufgeflogen?!

"Seid ihr fertig?", ertönt Evas Stimme. „Gleich", kommt die synchrone Antwort von Martha und Sofie aus dem Badezimmer. „Frauen!", murmelt Amelie seufzend und legt einen Arm um Evas Schultern. Die Sonne ist bereits vor einer halben Stunde untergegangen und die Schwestern wollen nun nach Pisa aufbrechen. Im Laufe des Tages haben sie noch ein wenig die öffentlich zugänglichen Bereiche des Schlosses untersucht und Eva ist ebenfalls für einige Stunden in der Bibliothek verschwunden. Als endlich alle fertig sind, machen sich die Deutschen auf den Weg in Richtung Pisa. Da sie alle wissen, wie man jagt ohne später mit Blut bedeckt zu sein, können sie dies direkt mit ihrem Ausflug verbinden.  
Die Straßen werden von den Laternen erhellt und der Himmel ist wolkenlos. Viele Leute, besonders Jugendliche, sind an diesem Freitagabend auf den Straßen der Stadt des torre pendente di pisa, oder auch Turm von Pisa genannt, unterwegs. Vorfreudig sehen sich die beiden Jüngsten der Gruppe um. „Also wohin sollen wir gehen?", fragend blickt Eva in die Runde. „Ich würde sagen da rein", antwortet Sofie und deutet auf ein großes Gebäude mit Neonlichtern am Eingang, aus dem laute Musik dröhnt. „Na dann los", meint Martha und sie gelangen ohne große Probleme ins Innere. Das Einlasspersonal hat sie nicht mal nach ihren Ausweisen gefragt, die sie ohnehin nicht besitzen. Innerhalb des Clubs ist es stickig, nur gut für die Vampirinnen, dass sie nicht aufs Atmen angewiesen sind. Die Musik dröhnt laut an ihre Ohren und hätten sie nur ein Fünkchen weniger Selbstkontrolle würden sie, das von Eva angesprochene, Massaker veranstalten. Zur Sicherheit haben die Schwestern braune Kontaktlinsen gekauft, um nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen.  
Vorsichtig bahnen sie sich ihren Weg durch die tanzende Meute um an die Bar zu gelangen. Zwar müssen sie nichts trinken, doch von hier aus können sie sich zunächst einen guten Überblick verschaffen. Es dauert nicht lange, da werden Sofie und Amelie von der Tanzwut angesteckt und sie begeben sich lachend auf die Tanzfläche. Eva möchte sich gerade einen Cocktail bestellen um den Schein zu wahren, als sie plötzlich eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürt. Verwundert dreht sie sich um und blickt in das Gesicht eines angetrunken, aber dennoch recht hübschen jungen Italieners. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare hat er ein wenig nach oben gestylt und seine ebenfalls braunen Augen mustern die Vampirin interessiert. „Hallo meine Hübsche. Ich bin Pablo, hast du Lust zu tanzen?", fragt er und lässt dabei seine Hand von ihrer Schulter ihren Arm hinab gleiten. Lächelnd sieht die Schwarzhaarige zu dem jungen Mann. „Gerne doch!", antwortet sie und begleitet ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Martha schüttelt grinsend den Kopf, doch bevor sie weiter denken kann wird sie plötzlich von zwei Armen in die gleiche Richtung gezogen. Dann erkennt sie ihre beiden Schwestern, die sie lachend ansehen. Einmal dort angekommen beginnen sie schon sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen und auch Martha fackelt nicht lange und schließt sich den Anderen an. Sie lachen, haben Spaß und vergessen alle Sorgen. Bald darauf stoßen drei junge Männer zu der Gruppe. Ob sie zusammen gekommen sind, kann keiner sagen, aber kurz danach hat jeder einen Tanzpartner gefunden. Sofie und Amelie machen sich einen Spaß daraus ihre Partner mit anzüglichen Posen immer weiter anzustacheln, während Martha mit ihrem Tanzpartner, der sich als Antonio vorgestellt hat, eng umschlungen tanzt.  
Auf diese Art und Weise geht es noch einige Stunden weiter, in der sich die Frauen immer wieder Getränke ausgeben lassen, die ohnehin keinen Effekt auf ihre Körper haben. Ihre menschlichen Begleiter sind dagegen weniger resistent gegen den Alkohol in den Drinks. Auf einmal stoppt Antonio und sieht seine Partnerin verwirrt an. „Was ist denn mit deinen Augen los?" Der Alkohol ist deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören, doch er scheint noch so klar im Kopf zu sein, um diese Veränderung zu bemerken. Erschrocken sieht Martha ihn an, sie dachte dass die Kontaktlinsen dem Gift länger standhalten würden. Sie löst sich aus seinem Griff und geht einen Schritt zurück. „Du, ich muss mal kurz zur Toilette", stammelt sie schnell und lässt ihn auf der Tanzfläche zurück. Schnellen Schrittes, doch in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit, erreicht sie die Toiletten und geht zu den großen, teils kaputten Spiegeln. Entsetzt muss sie feststellen, dass ihr Gift die Linsen beinahe komplett aufgelöst hat. Die übrigen Damen im Raum sind viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihren Lippenstift nachzuziehen oder sich über ihre männliche Begleitung zu unterhalten, als großes Augenmerk auf Martha zu legen. „Verdammt", murmelt sie leise und fährt sich nervös durch ihre Haare. Sie kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und will einfach nur noch raus. Irgendwohin wo sie nicht auf ihre Deckung Acht geben muss. Kurz darauf begibt sie sich zur Tür und läuft direkt in die Arme von Antonio, der sie besorgt und misstrauisch zugleich mustert. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss gehen!" Mit diesen Worten lässt Martha den jungen Mann stehen, doch dabei bemerkt sie nicht, dass sie sich viel zu schnell bewegt. Zwar kann Antonio sie noch sehen, doch die Schnelligkeit mit der sie den kompletten Raum, inklusive der tanzenden Menschenmasse, durchquert ist ihm suspekt. Nachdenklich legt er seine Stirn in Falten.  
Erleichtert nimmt Martha einen tiefen Atemzug als sie wieder an der frischen Luft ist. Erst jetzt wird ihr bewusst, dass ihre Bewegungen im Club zu schnell waren, dementsprechend läuft sie nun betont langsam durch die Straßen. In der Hoffnung bald eine gute Stelle zu erreichen, von der aus sie in Vampirgeschwindigkeit die Stadt verlassen kann. Leider findet sie eine solche Stelle erst nach einer guten viertel Stunde in der sie einige Male in Seitenstraßen abgebogen ist. Auf einem freien Feld außerhalb der Stadt stoppt sie das erste Mal. Ihre Atmung geht schnell, wenn auch unnötig, doch so manche antrainierte, menschliche Reflexe können auch ein tausendjähriges Leben nicht unterdrücken. Sie wirft einen Blick zurück in die Richtung aus der sie gerade gekommen ist. Unschlüssig darüber, ob sie zurück gehen soll um ihre Schwestern darüber zu informieren. Doch sie ist sich sicher, sollte sie zurück gehen, würde sie Antonio wieder über den Weg laufen und dieses Mal wäre es ihr eventuell nicht möglich ihn so leicht abzuschütteln. Sie schüttelt den Kopf, ihre Schwestern sind alt genug und werden wissen, dass sie zurück nach Volterra gegangen ist. Mit diesen letzten Gedanken setzt Martha ihren Weg fort und es dauert auch nicht lange, bis sie besagtes Städtchen erreicht. Geschickt bewegt sie sich durch die Straßen bis hin zum Schloss. Dort angekommen geht sie unmittelbar zu den Toiletten die sich im Eingangsbereich befinden. Diese dienen größtenteils zur Wahrung des Scheins, die einzige die diese jedoch regelmäßig nutzt ist die menschliche Sekretärin.  
In den Räumlichkeiten angekommen, entledigt sich Martha der menschlichen Nahrungsmittel die sie den Abend über zu sich nehmen musste. Ihre Gedanken kreisen und sie ist gezeichnet von Panik, immer wieder schweifen ihre Gedanken zu Antonio und dass er sie gesehen hat, aber vor allen Dingen auch zu den Vampiren die sie derzeit beherbergen und in Sekundenbruchteilen für ihr Vergehen umbringen könnten.  
Nein, ich habe fast unser Geheimnis verraten!  
Sie werden es wissen, vielleicht wissen sie es auch schon.  
Dieser Junge, er sah meine Augen, meine Bewegungen. Nein, nein, nein!  
Ich bin so dumm, so verdammt ignorant …  
Sie werden mich töten, definitiv  
Ich bin tot!  
Wie kann ich nur so dumm sein, er bemerkte meine roten Augen, dieser unreife Junge.  
Sie können das nicht übersehen haben, oder?  
Sie werden mich töten!  
Kraftlos sackt Martha zu Boden, diese Situation ist zu viel für sie. Sie weiß, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hat. „Sie werden mich umbringen!", murmelt sie. Ihre Augen blicken nahezu leblos über den Boden bis sich plötzlich zwei Lederschuhe in ihrem Blickfeld befinden. Zu beschäftigt war sie mit ihren Gedanken, als dass sie die Person hätte kommen hören. Ergeben und ertappt zugleich keucht sie auf. Nur langsam richtet sie ihren Blick auf, um zu sehen wer sie gefunden hat.  
Zuallererst bemerkt sie den dunkelgrauen Anzug, der auf den ersten Blick ganz gewöhnlich aussieht. Allerdings hat sich Martha nie sonderlich für die Welt der Mode interessiert. Die Jacke ist mit einem Muster aus schwarzen alt-aussehenden Symbolen bestickt, die aus Samt zu sein scheinen. Sie ist sich bewusst, dass dieser Anzug wohl alles andere als gewöhnlich, sondern vermutlich höchst qualitativ oder zumindest eine Spezialanfertigung ist. Ängstlich sieht sie weiter nach oben und als sie erkennt, wer vor ihr steht, scheint sie in ihrer Position festgefroren zu sein. Sie hätte viele Personen vorgezogen, wenn es auch doch auf das gleiche Ende hinaus läuft. Doch hier und jetzt machtlos vor Caius zu sitzen, lässt sämtliche Hoffnung schwinden. Ergeben lässt sie ihren Blick wieder sinken.  
„Du weißt was du getan hast?" Seine Stimme ist kalt und nicht vergleichbar mit ihrer kurzen Unterhaltung in der Bibliothek am Vortag. „Woher weißt du?" Martha sieht wieder auf und beginnt einen kläglichen Versuch, wird jedoch direkt von ihm unterbrochen. „Wir haben unsere Mittel und Wege!" Ein leichtes Grinsen bildet sich auf seinen Lippen, was Martha ein wenig zurückweichen lässt. „Die einzige annehmbare Bestrafung ist die Vernichtung!" Seine Stimme ist kalt und fest, seine Aussage mehr eine Feststellung, eine Information. Die Angesprochene sieht zur Seite und er weiß, dass sie sich ihres Fehlers und der damit einhergehenden Bestrafung bewusst ist. „Was ist mit dem Jungen?", fragt sie leise. „Heidi bringt ihn und seine Freunde her", antwortet er kurz angebunden. „Und was ist mit meinen Schwestern?" Ihre Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Hauchen. „Sie haben kein Gesetz gebrochen!", fährt er fort und betont das erste Wort mehr als deutlich um Martha ihr Vergehen noch einmal genau vor Augen zu führen. Mit Erfolg!  
Normalerweise dauert es nicht lange, bis Caius einem Gesetzesbrecher den Gar aus macht. Kurz genießt er die Überlegenheit, ehe er sein Gegenüber enthauptet und verbrennt. Doch diese Nomadin hat von Beginn an eine seltsame Wirkung auf ihn. Langsam geht er zu ihr herüber. Erbärmlich wie sie dort am Boden sitzt und dennoch verspürt er nicht den Drang sie für ihr Vergehen zu bestrafen. Vor ihr angekommen kniet er sich zu ihr hinunter und packt sie an den Schultern, um sie nach oben zu ziehen. Ihr erschrockener Blick entgeht ihm dabei keinesfalls. Mühelos stellt er sie auf ihre Beine, doch statt sie nun entweder zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen oder sie zumindest los zu lassen, zieht er sie in eine Umarmung. Er weiß nicht wieso, aber es fühlt sich für ihn vertraut und vollkommen richtig an. Sie tut hingegen nichts.  
Martha ist vollkommen perplex. Sie kann sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum sie nun in seinen Armen liegt. Ist es vielleicht eine sadistische Art und Weise sie zunächst in Sicherheit zu wiegen, nur um sie dann zu brechen. Sie kann es nicht leugnen, dass diese Berührung etwas bei ihr auslöst, etwas das sich richtig anfühlt. Diese Umarmung dauert allerdings nur wenige Sekunden, denn danach wird sie plötzlich zurück gestoßen und sie landet an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Geschockt sieht sie auf zu Caius, der in einem Sekundenbruchteil vor ihr steht. Bedrohlich blickt er zu ihr hinab wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute in die Ecke getrieben hat. Hart packt er sie an den Haaren. „Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Welche Fähigkeiten besitzt du, Hexe?", knurrt er ihr bedrohlich entgegen. „Ich", stottert Martha „ich habe nichts getan. Ich besitze keine Gabe", versucht sie sich zu verteidigen. Caius jedoch ruft nach Felix, der auch sofort im Raum erscheint. „Bring sie in die Kerker", befiehlt er der Wache in harschem Ton. Ein unheilvolles Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Exekutionen werden immer im Thronsaal gehalten", er pausiert kurz und sieht in die angsterfüllten Augen der Deutschen „doch zuvor müssen meine Brüder und ich uns noch um deine Schwestern und die Sterblichen kümmern!" Mit diesen Worten verlässt er den Raum in Richtung Thronsaal und Martha wird von Felix in einen der Kerker gebracht. Natürlich könnte sie aus diesem steinernen Gefängnis entkommen, doch aus diesem Grund wurde eine Wache vor der Zelle abgestellt. Verzweifelt lässt sich Martha zu Boden sinken, dort kauert sie sich zusammen und schluchzt leise auf. Sie hat nicht nur Angst vor ihrer Bestrafung, sondern auch davor was mit ihren Schwestern passieren wird. 


End file.
